Love Again
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasu berselingkuh! Pain diam-diam jatuh cinta pada Saku, adik anak buahnya. Saku terjun dari lantai dua sekolah!  Buruan baca!  Fict request by Nandha-chan, imootoku tercinta
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Again © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, abal, aneh, gak bermutu, alur maksa, monoton, menjijikan!**

**Didedikasikan untuk Nandha-chan, yang udah aku anggap imootoku~**

**Semoga kamu suka~!**

**Emmuacchhh! (tebar ciuman nista) #huweeekkk!#**

**~LOVE AGAIN~**

**~~~~~Chapter I~~~~~**

Pagi hari di SMA Konoha.

Sakura baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tersenyum ceria saat melihat kekasihnya – Uchiha Sasuke – sedang bersandar santai di pohon menanti dirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ino-chan?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menyapa kehadiran Ino di sana. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah.

'Apa? kenapa?' pikir Sakura.

Dengan langkah gemetar ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia pikir Sasuke menunggunya, ternyata bukan.

'BRUGH' kaki Sakura lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk, ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri tuk menopang tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh menuruni pipi putih nan mulus miliknya. Mata emeraldnya bercahaya karena kilau air matanya yang terpancar mentari.

"Sakura-chan?" gumam Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya terduduk di tanah. Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sakura sedang menangis.

"A – a – aku baik-baik sa – saja," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat hal itu!" bentak Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

"Um?" Sakura menengok siapakah gerangan yang berucap tadi. Dan ternyata dia adalah Sasuke.

"Kau apakan Sakura-chan teme!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Cepat ke kelas," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menunduk, ia akan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa pun. Sakura akan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda kelas, akan tetapi Sakura dan Naruto satu kelas.

"Dah, teme!" seru Naruto.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun ..._

_Dia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku ..._

_Tapi kenapa ia tersenyum pada Ino?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kami-sama, katakan padaku kenapa?_

"Sakura-chan? Kau melamun?" tanya Ino.

"Ah~! Tidak, hahaha~" sahut Sakura.

"Lusa malam ada pesta dansa kan? Di gedung budaya?" seru Ino.

"Pesta – dansa?" ulang Sakura.

"Hm!" angguk Ino. "Banyak siswa dan siswi dari sekolah lain datang hanya untuk berdansa," jelas Ino.

"Begitu ya~?" gumam Sakura.

"Teme? Kau kemari ingin bertemu Sakura-chan ya?" seru Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas mereka.

Sasuke hanya berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan si Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura, menatap sepintas Sakura kemudian menatap Ino. "Kau ke pesta?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura baru akan buka mulut, namun terhenti.

"Hn! Sasuke-kun juga datang kan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura terdiam.

Naruto menghampiri dan menatap Sakura yang seolah tak ada di sana dan tak diperhatikan oleh Sasuke yang asyik mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Kau pergi?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hum?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan emerald hangatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tersentak melihat tatapan Sakura.

"Aku – mungkin tidak akan datang," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, "aku datang. Tidak apa kan? Kalau aku ke sana?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum, namun perlahan air matanya jatuh, ia mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa, aku – mau ke toilet," ucap Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke dalam diam.

Sakura berlari menuju toilet, ia tak sanggup membendung air matanya, deras dan semakin deras air matanya mengalir.

_Kenapa?_

_Apa Sasuke-kun membenciku?_

_Apa Sasuke-kun tak menyukaiku?_

Di toilet, Sakura hanya terdiam di depan wastafel dan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, bedak tipis di wajahnya menghilang, yang tersisa hanya jejak anak sungai yang ada di pipinya, dengan mata dan hidung yang agak memerah.

Perlahan Sakura membasuh wajahnya, ditutupnya lubang air di wastafel itu, lalu dinyalakannya keran air di sana. Air memenuhi wastafel itu, Sakura menatap diam air yang mulai menitik ke lantai karena tak muat lagi di dalam wastafel itu. Dilihatnya bayangan dirinya di air yang membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran itu. Perlahan ia memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam air itu.

'BRUSH'

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, rambutnya basah karena ikut tercelup ke dalam air.

'BRUK' Sakura terduduk di bawah wastafel yang terus mengalirkan air itu.

"Basah," gumam Sakura yang tubuhnya kini basah.

**.**

**.**

'PRANG!'

"Kau memecahkan kaca ya?" teriak Iruka – guru di SMA Konoha.

"Weak! Memang kenapa?" sahut Pain, pelaku pemecahan kaca.

"Bos besar! Tunggu kami!" teriak teman-teman satu ganknya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Pain berlari menghindari kejaran Iruka-sensei. Ia terhenti untuk berpikir, 'tempat yang tak mungkin menjadi persembunyian bagi laki-laki adalah tempat sembunyiku, tapi di mana?' pikir Pain. Ia terlihat mendapat ilham, dan melanjutkan larinya.

"Tch! Kenapa banjir begini?" gerutu Pain saat di depan toilet perempuan.

Pain pun membuka pintu toilet di hadapannya dan mendapati Sakura yang tergeletak di sana. "Sialan!" umpatnya dan berlari menghampiri Sakura.

'CIT! BRUK!' Pain jatuh tergelincir karena lantai yang basah membuatnya jadi licin.

"Ampun dah! Aku lebih memilih melompat dari lantai dua daripada tergelincir di lantai seperti ini! Sakit sekali bokongku!" gerutu Pain. "Gadis ini kenapa?" gumamnya saat kembali melihat Sakura. Ia perlahan menghampiri Sakura, karena bokongnya masih terasa sakit. 'Eh? Dilihat semakin dekat ia semakin cantik. Eh? Tubuhnya-' pikir Pain.

Seragam Sakura memang terbuat dari kain tipis yang ketat, jadi jika basah menampakkan dalaman Sakura.

Pain sepertinya tergiur dengan lekuk indah tubuh Sakura, ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu toilet.

"Huh?" Pain menatap pria berambut emo di hadapannya yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau ini Pain kan? Bocah berandal dari kelas 3?" ucap Sasuke – pria tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau cari gara-gara?" bentak Pain.

"Kau yang cari gara-gara," gumam Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke agak terkejut melihat tubuh Sakura. 'Heh? Jangan-jangan anak brandal ini melihat tubuh Sakura?' pikir Sasuke. "Kau?" tunjuk Sasuke. "Kau melihat tubuh Sakura ya?" tuduh Sasuke.

"A – apa? aku tadi hanya ingin menolongnya," gumam Pain.

Sasuke langsung melepas rompinya dan memakaikannya ke Sakura. Lalu menggendong Sakura a la bridal menuju UKS. Sebelumnya ia menatap sinis Pain.

"Bocah tengik itu menantangku ya?" ucap Pain.

"Hay! Sedang apa kau di toilet wanita? Cepat keluar dan ikut aku ke ruang guru!" seru Iruka-sensei.

"Haft~!" Pain mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan berat hati ia digiring Iruka-sensei ke kantor guru.

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbaring di tempat tidur putih, tunggu dulu! Bukan cuma tempat tidurnya, tapi semuanya putih di sana.

Sakura membuka matanya, begitu silau di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sasuke yang duduk di pojokan ruangan.

Sakura langsung duduk setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu lenyap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah seketika.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun membenciku?_

**.**

**.**

"Arrrrggghhh! Sialan!" teriak Pain setelah keluar dari ruang guru.

"Bos besar! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tobi, teman satu ganknya.

"Berisik! Aku muak dengan sekolah ini!" seru Pain.

"Piercingmu hilang satu?" ucap Hidan.

"Apa? benarkah? Cepat cari piercingku!" perintah Pain.

"Ha-i!" seru anggota ganknya yang antara lain adalah Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Deidara, Itachi dan Sasori.

Semua anggota gank Akatsuki berpencar untuk mencari piercing Pain yang hilang.

"Tch! Hari ini aku sial sekali!" gerutu Pain sambil celingak-celinguk melihat ke lantai kalau-kalau ia menemukan piercingnya.

Saat sedang bercari ria, Pain melihat Sasuke keluar dari UKS. 'Arg! Itu kan bocah tengik tadi?' ucap Pain dalam hati.

Sasuke sepintas melihat Pain saat berpapasan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

"Kau! Namamu siapa?" tanya Pain dengan cara teriak.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu berbalik hadap untuk menatap Pain. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai, setelah itu ia berbalik hadap lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda akibat pertanyaan Pain.

"Uchiha?" gumam Pain. "Hah? Adik Itachi!" seru Pain. 'Ah~ kalau dia Uchiha, pantas saja sikapnya dingin begitu,' pikir Pain. Ia pun melanjutkan pencarian piercingnya. Saat melewati pintu UKS, tanpa sengaja Pain mendengar suara benda-benda jatuh dari dalam UKS. Dengan spontan ia langsung membuka pintu UKS.

Sakura terduduk di lantai dengan benda-benda di UKS yang berserakan. Sakura menangis terisak di sana. Ia mengambil cuter yang ada di atas meja perawat dan berusaha mengiris nadi kehidupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Pain dan mengambil paksa cuter di tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Sakura.

'SET'

"Argh!" tangan Pain tergores cuter yang dipegang Sakura hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ma – ma – maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura yang masih terisak sambil membuang jauh cuter dan memegang tangan Pain yang berlinangan darah.

Pain agak terkejut dengan tindakan yang diberikan Sakura. Sakura begitu cekatan mengobati luka Pain. Selama ini Pain selalu berkelahi dan mendapat luka yang biasanya lebih daripada sayatan cuter itu. Tapi ia tak pernah perduli, dan membiarkan luka-luka itu mongering sendiri. Tapi ini? Dia merasa ada sesuatu di benaknya yang berbeda saat sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut Sakura berikan pada Pain saat mengobati lukanya. Pain tak pernah lepas memandang Sakura.

"A – aku min – minta maaf. Karena aku, tanganmu jadi terluka," ucap Sakura.

"Siapa?" gumam Pain.

"Um?" Sakura menatap Pain bingung.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" tanya Pain.

"A – apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup, baru Sakura sadari pria di hadapannya berdandan begitu menyeramkan, dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya dan matanya yang unik tapi memancarkan kesangaran.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi ingin melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!" bentak Pain yang dasarnya memang tidak suka berbelit-belit.

"A – aku tidak mengerti," gumam Sakura sambil merunduk.

"Siapa yang berani menyakiti gadis manis sepertimu?" tanya Pain. Tapi itu tidak seperti menanyai, malah lebih spesifik ke membentak.

Sakura semakin menunduk, air matanya kembali menitik.

"Cengeng," gumam seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dan kembali merunduk.

"Kau ini! Kau yang menyakitinya? Dasar bajingan!" bentak Pain dan berusaha memukul Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Pain untuk mencegahnya. "Aku mohon, jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun!" isak Sakura.

Pain terdiam dengan posisi hendak memukul Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai menatap adegan di hadapannya.

"Kau itu sungguh menyedihkan," gumam Sasuke. "Pain. Anak dari pasangan artis yang terkenal, tapi sifatnya kaya brandal. Sudah kelas 3 SMA, tapi kelakuan seperti kekanakan," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Pain hanya diam, biasanya kalau ia dihina begini, ia akan langsung menghajar orang yang mengatainya. Tapi kali ini, perasaannya berbeda, mungkin karena saat ini Sakura tengah menahannya untuk tidak memukul si Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Dan kau, Sakura" ucap Sasuke. "Kau itu bodoh, atau pura-pura bodoh?" sambungnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, "apa maksudmu?" dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ..." gumamnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Uchiha itu – apakah dia kekasihmu?" tanya Pain sembari duduk di lantai tempatnya tadi diobati Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sembari duduk di hadapan Pain dengan sopan.

"Kenapa kau mau bersamanya?" tanya Pain.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, lebih daripada apapun" jawab Sakura.

"Bos besar? Apa kau ada di sana?" tiba-tiba Tobi muncul dan membawa piercing Pain yang hilang tadi.

"Hn," sahut Pain dingin.

Sakura berdiri lalu membungkukkan meminta maaf pada Pain lalu pergi.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba suara anggota Akatsuki yang tersembunyi bersuara.

"Ah? Nii-chan?" gumam Sakura.

Sasori menghampiri Sakura, "kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak. Aku tadi hanya sedikit sakit kepala, makanya kemari" sahut Sakura.

"Hati-hati ya?" ucap Sasori sembari membelai kepala pink Sakura lembut.

"Hn," ucap Sakura lalu pamit pergi.

"Wah~ itu imootomu ya Sasori?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya," sahut Sasori datar.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya imooto semanis itu?" protes Kisame.

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya dalam masalah, aku ini kan pembuat onar, aku tidak mau dia masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan sepertiku" sahut Sasori.

Semua menatap Sasori kagum.

Pain hanya diam sambil menatap luka gores di lengannya yang sudah diobati oleh Sakura tadi. 'Sakura. Namanya Sakura, adik Sasori. Apakah Sasori tahu tentang adiknya itu? Luka yang jauh lebih sakit dari luka ini, luka yang jauh lebih dalam dari luka ini' ucap Pain dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar tadi kau masuk UKS," tanya Naruto saat Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Ya, aku tadi terpeleset di toilet, makanya aku pingsan" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Lalu teme? Mana dia? Apa dia tahu?" tanya Naruto sembari memeriksa sekucur tubuh Sakura.

"Dia tahu kok, tapi dia sepertinya sibuk, jadi tidak begitu memperhatikanku" sahut Sakura.

"Teme itu keterlaluan!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudahlah~ aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura menenangkan Naruto. "Loh? Ino-chan mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino-chan? Mana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku cari Ino-chan dulu ya?" ucap Sakura dan berlari keluar kelas.

_Di mana Ino-chan?_

_Di mana Sasuke-kun?_

_Di mana mereka?_

Sakura berlari menuju kelas Sasuke, 'kosong' gumamnya dalam hati dan kembali berlari. Ia mencari Sasuke, bukan Ino. Ia mencari kebenaran, kebenaran yang tersembunyi di balik matanya, di balik tubuhnya, di balik kenyataan selama ini.

'BRUKH'

"Gomen!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Kau lagi," ucap orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat luka di lengan orang yang ditabraknya, lalu mendongak dan mendapati Pain di hadapannya. "Gomenne!" ucap Sakura.

"Tak apa, kenapa kau berlari-lari?" tanya Pain.

"A – aku mencari Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan," sahut Sakura agak gugup.

"Uchiha itu lagi?" tanya Pain.

"Hn," Sakura mengangguk, lalu pamit permisi.

'SET'

"Aku ikut," ucap Pain setelah menahan lengan Sakura yang hendak berlari kembali.

Sakura menoleh, "aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" ucap Sakura.

"Kau adalah adik anak buahku. Jadi, apa salahnya aku membantu" sahut Pain.

Mereka pun mencari Sasuke dan Ino.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat di ujung koridor atas, koridor menuju atap, di sana sepi karena ruangan yang ada hanya gudang. Ia mendengar suara Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sampai kapan Sasuke-kun? Kau akan menyembunyikannya dari Sakura-chan?" ucap Ino.

"Lusa malam, aku akan umumkan ke semua orang di pesta tentang hubungan kita" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, air jernih dan hangat kembali menuruni pipinya. 'A – apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan?' hati Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Pain yang berdiri di belakang Sakura melihat Sakura terdiam, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menangis dengan spontan memeluk Sakura. "Jangan menangis," gumam Pain.

"Hiks! Hiks! Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura dalam dekapan Pain.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Ino membuat Sakura dan Pain menarik diri.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan kenangan apa pun selama ini yang selalu ingin ia ingat.

'BUAGH!'

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Bagaimana? Hahaha ... di mana lemonnya ya?

Astaga hime~ hime~ *geleng-geleng*..

Nanti deh, mungkin di chap berikutnya.. maaf anda belum beruntung sekarang untuk menemukan lemon di chap ini.. silahkan menuju chap selanjutnya..

Tapi! *nunjuk-nunjuk readers*..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review di chap ini.. Wokkeh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Again © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, abal, aneh, gak bermutu, alur maksa, monoton, menjijikan!**

**Didedikasikan untuk Nandha-chan, yang udah aku anggap imootoku~**

**Semoga kamu suka~!**

**Emmuacchhh! (tebar ciuman nista) #huweeekkk!#**

**~LOVE AGAIN~**

**~~~~~Chapter II~~~~~**

**Sebelumnya~**

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat di ujung koridor atas, koridor menuju atap, di sana sepi karena ruangan yang ada hanya gudang. Ia mendengar suara Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sampai kapan Sasuke-kun? Kau akan menyembunyikannya dari Sakura-chan?" ucap Ino.

"Lusa malam, aku akan umumkan ke semua orang di pesta tentang hubungan kita" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, air jernih dan hangat kembali menuruni pipinya. 'A – apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan?' hati Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Pain yang berdiri di belakang Sakura melihat Sakura terdiam, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menangis dengan spontan memeluk Sakura. "Jangan menangis," gumam Pain.

"Hiks! Hiks! Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura dalam dekapan Pain.

"Sakura-chan?" suara Ino membuat Sakura dan Pain menarik diri.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan kenangan apa pun selama ini yang selalu ingin ia ingat.

'BUAGH!'

**Selanjutnya.. selamat menikmati~**

"Bagaimana? Sakit? Apa yang dirasakan Sakura jauh lebih sakit! Brengsek!" teriak Pain.

'BUAGH!'

"Kau ini hanya orang luar! Tak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Sasuke setelah membalas pukulan Pain.

"Hentikan!" teriak Ino.

"Bos besar!" panggil anak buah Pain.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak buah Pain.

"Itachi! Ajari adikmu ini apa artinya cinta dan pengorbanan! Laki-laki brengsek seperti dia patut di tendang ke bak SAMPAH!" bentak Pain.

"Apa kau bilang?" bentak Sasuke balik.

"Sasuke! Ikut aku!" bentak Itachi dan menarik tangan Sasuke pergi.

"Kau! Gadis jalang! Pergi dari hadapanku! Kalau tidak enyah kau dari sekolah ini!" bentak Pain.

"Hush! Hush!" usir Tobi.

Ino pun berlari pergi dan menangis, ia tak menyangka kalau semuanya akan kacau begini.

"Sasori! Cepat cari Sakura!" perintah Pain. "Zetsu! Deidara! Kalian selidiki siapa gadis tadi!" perintah Pain kembali.

"Baik bos besar!" sahut Zetsu dan Deidara.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Tobi! Ikut aku!" perintah Pain lagi dan pergi menuju suatu tempat yang hanya Pain dan Kami-sama sendiri yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori.

Sakura terus berlari mengindahkan panggilan anikinya. Ia berlari ke kelas, entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura yang berantakan, dan air mata yang terus mengucur di matanya.

Sakura bingung sendiri di sana. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. pikirannya tak jalan saat ini, yang jalan saat ini hanya perasaannya, perasaannya yang begitu hancur. Sakura kembali berlari keluar dan menubruk anikinya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori lagi saat melihat Sakura yang menubruknya.

"Sasori-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasori hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seolah 'tch! Berisik!'.

Sakura masuk ke lab biologi yang ada di antai dua. Ia kunci pintu lab itu. "Aku benci semua orang!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu lab yang dikunci Sakura. Sasori sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, Sasori tahu saat situasi seperti ini Sakura bisa bertindak nekad.

'PRANG!' barang-barang kaca di lab itu pecah Sakura hempas dengan kasar.

"Sakura! Aku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

"Pergi! Atau aku yang pergi!" teriak Sakura dari dalam lab.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

'PRANG!' Sakura memecah kaca jendela lab tersebut dengan kursi. Lalu ia berdiri di sana.

Sasori yang mendengar suara itu langsung berlari ke ruangan yang ada di sebelahnya dan menengok dari kaca jendela ruangan di sebelahnya. "Sakura! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum sepintas menatap anikinya tersebut. Lalu menghempaskan diri jatuh.

'BRUGH'

"Tidaaaaaaaakkkk!" teriak Sasori. Ia langsung berlari menuju tempat Sakura terjatuh – bukan terjatuh, lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri.

Naruto yang berpapasan dengan Sasori langsung mengikuti Sasori.

Di TKP, Sasori langsung memeluk imootonya itu yang sekarat dan bersimbah darah. "Sakura!" teriak Sasori.

"A – aku akan telpon ambulan" ucap Naruto.

Tak lama ambulan datang dan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Naruto disuruh Sasori untuk tinggal dan menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya pada guru.

**.**

**.**

Di depan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Bos besar! Kami sudah tahu nama gadis itu," ucap Zetsu.

"Siapa?" tanya Pain.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino," sahut Deidara.

"Baiklah," sahut Pain. Ia langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon otoosannya. "Hallo, toosan? Maafkan aku mengganggu, aku ingin kau keluarkan gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino dari sekolahku" pinta Pain pada toosannya. "Hn. Dia melukai temanku, keluarkan dia hari ini. Cepat!" perintah Pain pada toosannya. Di telpon toosannya hanya mangguk-mangguk menuruti permintaan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Bos besar, Sasori tadi menelpon, ia bilang Sakura terjun dari lantai dua, tepatnya lab biologi" ucap Kakuzu.

"Apa?" seru Pain. Ia langsung memutus sambungan telpon dan masuk paksa ke ruangan kepala sekolah. "Keluarkan anak yang bernama Yamanaka Ino! Sekarang buatkan surat perintahnya!" perintah Pain pada Ibiki-sama yang merupakan kepala sekolah di sana.

Pain bisa bertindak sesukanya, karena orang tuanyalah pendiri SMA Konoha itu. Ibiki Morino hanyalah perantara yang mengurus sekolah.

"Tapi?" ucap Ibiki namun segera dipotong oleh Pain.

"Buatkan sekarang! Atau kau ku pecat!" gertak Pain dan langsung pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" gertak Itachi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini! Kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau ini berurusan. Kau saat ini berurusan dengan Pain dan Sasori," ucap Itachi.

"Lalu? Siapa itu Sasori? Siapa itu Pain?" sahut Sasuke santai.

"Bodoh! Pain itu memiliki kekuasaan di Konoha ini. Orang tuanya paling berpengaruh di Konoha. Sedangkan Sasori, dia adalah aniki Sakura!" bentak Itachi kesal melihat tingkah otootonya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak perduli! Lalu maumu apa? aku membohongi diriku sendiri? Berpura-pura mencintai Sakura? Menyakiti perasaannya lebih dalam! apa itu maumu?" bentak Sasuke balik.

"Kau tidak tahu. Keluarga Sasori begitu menyedihkan, berbeda jauh dengan keluarga kita. Apalagi Sakura, Sasori saja sudah ingin bunuh diri karena keluarganya! Bagaimana dengan Sakura!" teriak Itachi.

"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tidak perduli!" teriak Sasuke balik. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau menyakitinya? Menyakiti gadis yang teramat mencintaimu. Kau akan menyesal Sasuke," gumam Itachi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

**.**

**.**

'PLAK!'

"Kenapa Ino-chan? Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri?" bentak Naruto setelah menampar pipi mulus Ino.

"A – aku sungguh menyesal. Aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi begini!" ucap Ino membela diri.

"Kau kan sudah tahu.. bagaimana Sakura-chan jika sudah putus asa.. kau kan sudah tahu seberapa nekadnya Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto. Rasanya ingin saat ini Naruto melempar Ino ke luar angkasa saking kesalnya pada perbuatan yang telah dilakukan Ino pada sahabatnya sendiri. "Padahal Sakura-chan sudah menganggapmu saudaranya sendiri. Lebih daripada sahabat. Saat kau bersedih, ia bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Saat kau bahagia, ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi kau? Apa yang bisa kau rasakan? Apa itu yang kau sebut sahabat? Hah?" bentak Naruto terus menerus.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya menatap diam sambil sesekali berbisik.

"Iya, kasihan Sakura-chan. Tega sekali dia."

"Hn. Kasihan Sakura-chan."

"Sahabat macam apa begitu? Tega sekali."

"Pergi saja ke neraka."

"Musuh dalam selimut, gunting dalam lipatan."

"Jauhi saja dia."

Ino menangis mendengarkan celaan dari teman-temannya.

"Menyesal?" tiba-tiba suara garang muncul di balik kerumuman anak-anak yang berkumpul melihat kejadian Naruto menampar Ino tadi.

Semua orang menatap suara tadi.

"Sekarang.. baru bisa kau menyesal? Di mana kau letakkan otakmu itu? Dalam kulkas?" ungkap suara itu yang ternyata adalah Pain. "Enyah kau dari sekolah ini. Kau di keluarkan!" bentak Pain.

Ino tercengang mendengar ucapan Pain. Selama ini ia sangat ingin masuk SMA Konoha, karena sekolah ini paling bergengsi dan fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Tapi musnahlah impiannya menjadi alumnus sekolah ini.

"Bos besar, kita harus ke rumah sakit" ingat Deidara.

"Benar juga. Ayo!" ucap Pain.

"Apa katanya? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang masuk rumah sakit?"

Anak-anak jadi ribut mendengar berita itu.

Setelah Ino berkemas, ia pergi keluar dari sekolah itu – SMA Konoha.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Naruto meminta perhatian dari teman-temannya.

Semua menatap Naruto dalam diam dan bertanya-tanya.

"Teman kita, Haruno Sakura tadi siang masuk rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lakukan, ia melompat dari lantai dua.. dan saat ini ia masuk rumah sakit dengan luka keritis. Mari kita bersama-sama berdo'a untuk kesembuhannya," ungkap Naruto.

Semua anak-anak menundukkan kepala, ada yang menangis, ada yang berbisik pada temannya, ada yang cengo, ada juga yang malah tertawa.

"Berdo'a dimulai," ucap Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya berdo'a.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah debatnya dengan Itachi.

"Itu si Uchiha."

"Hn. Aku pikir dia anak baik-baik, ternyata dia setega itu ya?"

"Hn. Keterlaluan. Aku tidak jadi mengidolakannya."

"Memuakkan sekali tampangnya itu."

"Tidak bersyukur sekali punya kekasih yang senantiasa bersamanya. Tersenyum memandangnya walau ia tak pernah memandangnya."

"Cuih! Najis memiliki kekasih sepertinya."

Ejekan demi ejekan terus berkumandang saat Sasuke berjalan di koridor. Walau terlihat tidak mengindahkan, tapi sebenarnya ia mendengar.

"Lihat tampangnya? Kekasihnya melompat dari lantai dua saja masih bisa setenang itu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat ucapan anak yang baru saja bicara. Sasuke menghampiri bocah itu, "apa kau bilang? Sakura kenapa?" bentak Sasuke.

Bocah tadi hanya menatapnya malas, "kau itu menyedihkan!" sahut bocah itu.

Sasuke mencekram kerah baju bocah itu, "cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura!" Sasuke mulai geram.

"Sakura melompat dari lantai dua. Sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit," sahut bocah itu malas.

Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kelas Sakura.

"Mana? Mana Ino?" teriak Sasuke saat membuka pintu kelas.

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, dihampirinya Sasuke yang terlihat ngos-ngosan berlari.

'BUAGH!' Naruto memukul telak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersungkur akibat pukulan yang bisa dibilang seperti pukulan para petinju dunia.

"Bagaimana? Sakit? Apa yang dirasakan Sakura jauh lebih sakit! Brengsek!" ucap Naruto geram.

Sasuke terdiam mematung, 'kata-kata ini.. sama seperti yang diucapkan Pain,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menitikkan air mata. Ia merasa bersalah saat ini pada Sakura, pada Ino, pada Naruto, dan pada semuanya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menangis mengepalkan tangannya, "Sasuke! Kau bodoh! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Mengajak terbang Sakura, lalu kau hempaskan dia begitu saja! Di mana akal pikiranmu? Di mana kau letakkan Sakura dalam dirimu?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dipukulnya lantai yang keras itu, hingga tangannya berdarah dan terasa cenat-cenut. "Aku tak tahu.. aku bingung.." gumam Sasuke.

"Sakura selalu meletakkanmu di hatinya, menjadikanmu nomor satu di hatinya, melebihi orang tuanya sendiri. Aku pikir setahun lalu adalah terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kalinya ia berbuat nekad," ungkap Naruto.

Sasuke mendongak. 'Aku di hatinya? Aku nomor satu di hatinya?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kenapa harus dengan Ino? Kenapa harus dengan sahabat Sakura?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menahan amarah padanya. Ia terus berlari ke rumah sakit tanpa menggunakan alat transportasi. Sempat ia berpapasan dengan Ino. Tapi saat ini yang menjadi tujuannya hanyalah Sakura. Sakura yang selama ini senantiasa bersamanya, walaupun ia tak senantiasa bersama Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Sasori? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Pain menenangkan Sasori.

"Bukan hanya kali ini Sakura begini. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu ia melompat dari balkon kamarnya, karena orang tua kami berpisah. Satu tahun lalu Sakura menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok, karena aku meninggalkannya pergi. Sakura sudah begitu tersiksa dalam hidupnya," ungkap Sasori.

Itachi tercengang mendengar penuturan Sasori, ia merasa bersalah pada Sasori, karena otootonya imooto Sasori jadi terluka.

"Sasori~" ucap semua anggota Akatsuki terharu.

"Kau tenang saja. Akatsuki akan menjaga imootomu," ucap Pain.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Sori-chan! Mana Kura-chan?" tiba-tiba seorang ibu-ibu berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian serba putih muncul dengan wajah datar namun pasti.

"Di dalam, diperiksa" sahut Sasori datar.

Anggota Akatsuki saling berbisik mengenai wanita itu.

'Ibu Sasori ya?' pikir semuanya.

"Mana otoosan?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengabarinya?" sahut wanita itu. Namanya adalah Tsunade.

"Tch! Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan? Kau pikir apa gunanya aku menghubungimu?" bentak Sasori – padahal itu ibunya loh? –

"Hubungi Jiraiya," ucap Tsunade datar.

"Appah? Kenapa harus aku? Kau sendiri kan bisa!" sahut Sasori kasar.

Wanita itu melihat jam tangannya, "ini sudah siang, Jiraiya pasti sedang break. Suruh dia kemari," ucap Tsunade.

Sasori meronggoh kantongnya dan mengambil hpnya. Dihubunginya Jiraiya, sang toosan.

"Hallo. Toosan? Sakura, masuk rumah sakit, ia terjun dari lantai dua" ucap Sasori pada hpnya.

"_Aku sedang sibuk. Aku akan membiayai perawatannya. Kau urus saja dia sampai sembuh," _ucap Jiraiya dari dalam telpon.

Sasori memutus sambungan telpon.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Tsunade ogah-ogahan.

"Dia sibuk. Dia akan membiayai perawatan Sakura," ucap Sasori.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Rumah sakit ini milikku! Sakura tidak perlu membayar perawatannya!" teriak Tsunade.

Sasori menatap malas kaasannya.

Tsunade menengok jam tangannya lagi, "aku ada operasi, kau jaga Kura-chan ya? Dah~ katakana pada Jiraiya, perawatan Sakura aku yang mengurus" ucap Tsunade dan pergi.

Semua anggota Akatsuki menatap Sasori dalam diam. Mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana jika mereka di posisi Sasori saat ini. Orang tua yang seharusnya ada saat mereka butuh, tapi mereka tak ada.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasori yang merasakan hal itu, hampir semua anggota Akatsuki merasakan hal yang sama.

Tobi, toosan kandungnya meninggal, kaasannya menikah lagi dengan pengusaha kaya, beberapa tahun kemudian kaasannya meninggal. Dan kini Tobi hanya tinggal bersama toosan tirinya yang tidak memperdulikannya.

Hidan, kaasannya adalah pegawai pemerintah, dan toosannya adalah anggota kepolisian. Toosannya masuk penjara karena membunuh kaasannya. Toosan dan kaasannya sebelumnya memang sering bertengkar.

Kisame, toosannya adalah tentara angkatan laut, sering tidak ada di rumah. Dan kaasannya selingkuh, sering pulang ke rumah malam-malam membawa pria yang berganti-ganti.

Kakuzu, kaasan dan toosannya adalah pegawai pemerintahan. Toosannya masuk penjara karena ketahuan korupsi. Sedangkan kaasannya kabur ke luar negeri dari kejaran para penagih hutang. Saat ini Kakuzu tinggal dengan pamannya.

Zetsu, toosannya pengusaha yang sering ke luar negeri. Kaasannya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Toosan Zetsu beranggapan Zetsu adalah anak pembawa sial.

Deidara, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat bepergian ke luar negeri. Saat ini ia hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah mewahnya.

Kecuali Itachi, ia masih hidup enak ditemani keluarga yang harmonis.

"Kaasan, toosan.. *Sasori tersenyum sepintas* menyedihkan ya?" ucap Sasori.

Pain memeluk sobatnya itu. "Kau tenang saja~ kami ada di sini, tanpa mereka kita bisa lalui bersama" ucap Pain menenangkan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke tengah mengamati dari kejauhan, dari tempat yang tersembunyi.

Tak lama dokter yang memeriksa Sakura keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dokter! Bagaimana imootoku?" tanya Sasori tak sabar.

Pain terus di samping Sasori menenangkan.

"Sakura baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi –" jelas dokter itu.

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Karena Sakura terhempas cukup keras, kepalanya mengalami benturan yang menyebabkannya kehilangan ingatan jangka pendeknya. Jadi kejadian beberapa hari atau minggu ini mungkin ia tidak ingat," jelas sang dokter.

"Oh~ tapi ia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya. Untung saja, guncangan di kepalanya tidak terlalu berdampak buruk pada matanya. Biasanya ada yang mengalami kebutaan," dokter itu menjelaskan.

Sasuke yang ada di kejauhan begitu terpukul mendengar hal itu. Akan tetapi ia merasa diberi keuntungan dengan adanya kejadian ini. Sakura tidak ingat apa yang baru saja Sasuke perbuat hingga membuatnya melompat dari lantai dua.

Keesokkan harinya~

Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan jari-jemari lentik imooto tercintanya perlahan bergerak.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasori keigirangan. "Kau sudah sadar?" ucapnya terharu.

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang ada di ruangan itu terbangun dari tidur dan langsung berlari ke samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura terlihat berbicara di balik alat bantu pernafasannya. Tangan mungil Sakura perlahan melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan tersebut. Dengan suara yang sangat pelan ia bertanya, "ma – na Sasu – ke-kun?".

Sasori terdiam, begitupula Akatsuki. Sasori baru ingat kalau Sakura mengalami gegar otak ringan. "Dia.. dia.. dia sedang dalam perjalanan," sahut Sasori ogah-ogahan.

Pain menatap Sasori heran. Sejenak Pain berpikir, mungkin Sasori melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Sakura. Pain pun melangkahkan kaki beranjak keluar ruangan tersebut.

'KREEK' pintu ruangan Sakura yang dibuka perlahan.

Terlihatlah sosok pria berambut biru donker bermodel emo dengan senyum hangat.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terperanga melihat Sasuke kini berekspresi hangat menatap Sakura penuh perasaan. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke semankin mendekat pada Sakura dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Dengan berat hati Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke berduaan. Begitu pula Akatsuki lainnya.

Pain menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. Pada akhirnya ia juga mengikuti Sasori untuk meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Sasuke, walau hatinya sungguh tak rela.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjagamu.. maafkan aku selama ini tak memperhatikanmu.. maafkan aku untuk segalanya," ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum hangat, "kau tidak salah apa pun Sasuke-kun. Kau selalu benar di hatiku, karena kau adalah kebenaran dalam hidupku" ucap Sakura perlahan.

Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Sakura, meresapi aroma sang empu tangan, dan menempelkan tangan Sakura tersebut di pipinya. "Aku baru menyadari sekarang.." ucap Sasuke membuka matanya memperlihatkan onyx indah yang sedari tadi meuntup kini sedang menatap hangat emerald yang tengah terbaring lemah. "Bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu, mencintai Haruno Sakura," ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia tak bisa ingat apa pun tentang yang terjadi padanya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu begitu biasa, tak ada degub-degub jantung yang berlebih, jantungnya terasa normal, bukankah biasanya jika kita menemukan kebahagiaan yang kita cari biasanya jantung berdegub kencang?

"Kau harus keluar ya? Besok? Kita ke pesta dansa bersama," ajak Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sasori mengintip di balik pintu ruangan Sakura, "mungkin begini akan lebih baik" gumamnya.

"Hn," sahut Pain yang berada di sampingnya. "Sakura masih sangat mencintai Sasuke," ucapnya.

"Aku harap, Sakura tak akan mengingat kejadian kemarin, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika ingat kejadian itu," ucap Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding rumah sakit.

"Aku juga berharap demikian," ucap Pain, ikut bersandar di dinding di samping Sasori.

"Bos besar? Kau menyukai Sakura ya?" tanya Sasori penasaran, entah kenapa sang bos besar yang biasanya tak perduli akan apa pun jadi sangat perduli pada Sakura imootonya.

Pain menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu.. entah kenapa jika aku membiarkan Sakura terluka, aku merasa sangat bersalah.. aku tak tahu ada apa dengan diriku.. tapi aku ingin selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sakura," jelas Pain.

"Hn~" sahut Sasori.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kemana anggota Akatsuki yang lain? Mereka saat keluar dari ruangan Sakura langsung pamit pulang karena ada urusan masing-masing.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Sakura, "dia sedang istirahat.. biarkan saja dia dulu."

Sasori menatap Sasuke, "terima kasih.. tapi lebih baik kau meninggalkannya segera.. agar saat dia teringat kejadian itu, ia tidak terlalu terluka" ucap Sasori.

Sasuke menunduk.

Pain menatap datar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa.. maaf.." gumam Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Sasori mencengkram lengan Sasuke, akan tetapi berhasil ditangkis Sasuke. "Dia adikku! Dan aku berhak atas apa yang akan dia ambil nantinya! Aku tidak mau ia terluka hanya karena pria bejat sepertimu!" teriak Sasori.

"Sasori.." gumam Pain.

"Aku baru menyadari.. kalau aku mencintai Sakura.. aku takut kehilangannya.." jelas Sasuke.

'DEG!' jantung Pain serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Pengakuan ini.. sungguh menyakitkan hatinya, entah kenapa.. ia juga tidak tahu. Pain mencengkram dadanya sendiri yang terasa sangat sakit, ia menatap dadanya. 'Kenapa?' gumamnya dalam hati. "Kenapa kau menyakitinya jika kau mencintainya?" tanya Pain.

Sasuke menatap Pain. "Kita akan merasa mencintai seseorang jika kita telah kehilangannya," sahut Sasuke. "Aku yakin kau mengerti," gumam Sasuke.

'BUAGH!'

"Jauhi Sakura! Cukup sampai di sini saja kau menyakitinya!" bentak Pain setelah memukul wajah sang Uchiha.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau dalam hidup Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang bonyok dipukul Pain.

Pain terdiam, "aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sakura.. tapi Sakura adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku.. dan aku, tak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" jelas Pain.

Sasori hanya diam melihat debat dua pria yang sama-sama mencintai imootonya itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari Pain, karena malas berdebat dengan brandal tak penting bagi Sasuke.

Malam harinya~

"Sakura, kau mau makan?" tanya Pain.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kau ini siapa? Aku tidak ingat siapa kau," tanya Sakura.

Sasori yang berada di sisi kiri Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Aku Pain," sahut Pain sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyum Pain.

'KREEKK' suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Sakura?" panggil orang yang baru datang itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura.

Pain terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke sarat akan emosi yang membuncah.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau siang tadi kenapa tidak menjengukku? Tadi Naruto dan yang lainnya datang loh?" ucap Sakura antusias.

"Benarkah? Aku tadi siang membereskan kamarku.. maafkan aku ya?" sahut Sasuke.

Pain yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat merasa terasingkan di sana. Kebaikan Pain pada Sakura belakangan ini tidak Sakura ingat, karena ingatan itu sudah terbuang dari otaknya. Pain memilih keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia merasa jantungnya, hatinya terasa berhenti beraktivitas. Ia seperti mati rasa saat ini.

Keesokkan harinya~

Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sisi kanan ranjang Sakura. Ia mencari sosok Pain, tapi tak ketemu. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sakura, betapa terkejutnya Sasori melihat Pain yang tertidur di lantai di depan ruangan Sakura. "Pain? Eh, maksudku bos besar?" panggil Sasori sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Pain.

"Hn~?" Pain perlahan membuka matanya. "Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Pain.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Sasori. "Apa tidak ada perawat yang menyuruhmu masuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak sanggup melihat kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke.. entah kenapa, aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihat hal itu," jelas Pain.

'PUK.. PUK..' Sasori menepuk pundak Pain.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin, jika kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura, pasti bisa.. pasti.." semangat Sasori.

Pain hanya menatap Sasori hambar.

"Nii-chan~" tiba-tiba suara Sakura terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Sasori pun berlari menghampiri imootonya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku sudah agak baikan, malam ini aku ke pesta dansa dengan Sasuke-kun ya?" pinta Sakura dengan jutsu andalannya.

Sasori pun luluh dan mengizinkan, akan tetapi, Sasori minta Pain ikut bersama dengan mereka.

Malam harinya~

"Pain-senpai, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Sakura pada Pain yang sedari tadi menemaninya berdandanria.

Pain merona melihat penampilan Sakura yang sangat anggun, begitu mempesona. "Bagus," Pain berujar sembari menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

Sakura begitu senang malam itu.

Sesampainya di Gedung Budaya, tempat di selenggarakannya pesta dansa a la remaja~

"Wahh~"

"Cantiknya~"

"Siapa dia~?"

Banyak orang yang kagum dengan penampilan Sakura yang sangat rupawan.

"Sasuke-kun~!" teriak Sakura sembari berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah aula dengan stoicnya.

"Ah? Kau? Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura begitu menawan malam ini.

Pain yang sedari tadi nguntiti saja kini mojok sembari melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakan, melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berdansa dan menjadi objek perhatian banyak orang.

"Wah~ wanitanya cantik dan prianya tampan.. cocok sekali.."

"Serasi sekali~"

"Aku iri!"

Teriakan demi teriakan berkumandang meihat aksi Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdansa seperti pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan.

Pain pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari pemandangan itu dan memilih untuk mennyendiri di bangku taman belakang yang sunyi dan gelap.

"Sasuke-kun? Kenapa orang-orang menatap kita?" tanya Sakura heran disertai rona merah di pipinya karena malu.

"Tidak usah pikirkan mereka, yang penting nikmati saja malam ini untuk kita berdua," sahut Sasuke sambil terus menatap mata Sakura hangat. Ia tak mau melepaskan momen berharga seperti sekarang.

Saat tiba-tiba musik berhenti, lampu aula tersebut jadi padam.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap seseorang yang mereka pikir adalah MC acara malam itu.

"Kenapa pakai dimati'in segala sih lampunya?" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura, "aku ada di sini.. tenang saja.." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, tapi sayang.. senyum Sakura tak dapat dilihat Sasuke karena keadaannya tidak mendukung. Lampu aula tersebut dimatikan.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sebuah pengumuman penting pada kalian. Kebenaran yang selama ini tersembunyi, kebenaran yang selama ini ditutupi." Ucap MC tersebut.

'Sepertinya, suara ini sangat familiar,' pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala focus pada si MC dan Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah aula tersebut bersama Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Bahahahaha!

Anda masih belum beruntung.. mungkin di chap selanjutnya akan ada lemonya.. mungkin..

Bahaahahahaha!

Baca saja chap selanjutnya..

Tapi sebelumnya, tinggalkan review kalian semuanya..

JANGAN LUPA COBLOS BIRU-BIRU DI BAWAH INI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Again © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

**OOC, abal, aneh, gak bermutu, alur maksa, monoton, menjijikan!**

**Didedikasikan untuk Nandha-chan, yang udah aku anggap imootoku~**

**Semoga kamu suka~!**

**Emmuacchhh! (tebar ciuman nista) #huweeekkk!#**

**~LOVE AGAIN~**

**~~~~~Chapter III~~~~~**

**Sebelumnya~**

'Sepertinya, suara ini sangat familiar,' pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala focus pada si MC dan Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah aula tersebut bersama Sakura.

**Selanjutnya.. selamat menikmati~**

"Kapan? Katanya kau akan menceritakan semuanya?" ucap si MC yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"I – Ino?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya agar tidak membuncah-buncah di tempet tersebut.

"Katanya.. kau mau mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya? Mana janjimu itu Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino.

"Mengungkapkan apa Sasuke-kun? Apa maksud Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura.

'SLASH!' tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalunya yang hilang berputar kembali di pikiran Sakura.

.

"_Ino-chan?" gumam Sakura._

_Sasuke tersenyum menyapa kehadiran Ino di sana. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah._

'_Apa? kenapa?' pikir Sakura._

_._

"_Sakura-chan? Kau melamun?" tanya Ino._

"_Ah~! Tidak, hahaha~" sahut Sakura._

"_Lusa malam ada pesta dansa kan? Di gedung budaya?" seru Ino._

"_Pesta – dansa?" ulang Sakura._

"_Hm!" angguk Ino. "Banyak siswa dan siswi dari sekolah lain datang hanya untuk berdansa," jelas Ino._

_._

_Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura, menatap sepintas Sakura kemudian menatap Ino. "Kau ke pesta?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura baru akan buka mulut, namun terhenti._

"_Hn! Sasuke-kun juga datang kan?" tanya Ino._

_._

_Di toilet, Sakura hanya terdiam di depan wastafel dan cermin, menatap pantulan dirinya yang kacau. Rambutnya berantakan, bedak tipis di wajahnya menghilang, yang tersisa hanya jejak anak sungai yang ada di pipinya, dengan mata dan hidung yang agak memerah._

_Perlahan Sakura membasuh wajahnya, ditutupnya lubang air di wastafel itu, lalu dinyalakannya keran air di sana. Air memenuhi wastafel itu, Sakura menatap diam air yang mulai menitik ke lantai karena tak muat lagi di dalam wastafel itu. Dilihatnya bayangan dirinya di air yang membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran itu. Perlahan ia memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam air itu._

'_BRUSH'_

_Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, rambutnya basah karena ikut tercelup ke dalam air._

'_BRUK' Sakura terduduk di bawah wastafel yang terus mengalirkan air itu._

"_Basah," gumam Sakura yang tubuhnya kini basah._

_._

_Sakura langsung duduk setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu lenyap._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah Sakura yang berubah seketika._

"_Sasuke-kun? Kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura ragu._

_Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura._

_Sasuke-kun membenciku?_

_._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Pain dan mengambil paksa cuter di tangan Sakura._

"_Lepaskan!" ronta Sakura._

'_SET'_

"_Argh!" tangan Pain tergores cuter yang dipegang Sakura hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah._

"_Ma – ma – maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucap Sakura yang masih terisak sambil membuang jauh cuter dan memegang tangan Pain yang berlinangan darah._

_._

"_Dan kau, Sakura" ucap Sasuke. "Kau itu bodoh, atau pura-pura bodoh?" sambungnya._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, "apa maksudmu?" dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya pada Sasuke._

"_Sudahlah ..." gumamnya dan berlalu pergi._

_._

_Langkah Sakura terhenti saat di ujung koridor atas, koridor menuju atap, di sana sepi karena ruangan yang ada hanya gudang. Ia mendengar suara Sasuke dan Ino._

"_Sampai kapan Sasuke-kun? Kau akan menyembunyikannya dari Sakura-chan?" ucap Ino._

"_Lusa malam, aku akan umumkan ke semua orang di pesta tentang hubungan kita" ucap Sasuke._

_Sakura menutup mulutnya, air jernih dan hangat kembali menuruni pipinya. 'A – apa maksudnya? Apa maksud Sasuke-kun dan Ino-chan?' hati Sakura bertanya-tanya._

_Pain yang berdiri di belakang Sakura melihat Sakura terdiam, lalu ia menghampiri Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menangis dengan spontan memeluk Sakura. "Jangan menangis," gumam Pain._

"_Hiks! Hiks! Sasuke-kun," isak Sakura dalam dekapan Pain._

"_Sakura-chan?" suara Ino membuat Sakura dan Pain menarik diri._

_Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Lalu berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya, meninggalkan sahabatnya, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan kenangan apa pun selama ini yang selalu ingin ia ingat._

_._

"_Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura yang berantakan, dan air mata yang terus mengucur di matanya._

_._

"_Sakura!" panggil Sasori sambil menggebrak-gebrak pintu lab yang dikunci Sakura. Sasori sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura, Sasori tahu saat situasi seperti ini Sakura bisa bertindak nekad._

'_PRANG!' barang-barang kaca di lab itu pecah Sakura hempas dengan kasar._

"_Sakura! Aku mohon jangan bertindak bodoh Sakura!" teriak Sasori._

"_Pergi! Atau aku yang pergi!" teriak Sakura dari dalam lab._

"_Sakura!" teriak Sasori._

'_PRANG!' Sakura memecah kaca jendela lab tersebut dengan kursi. Lalu ia berdiri di sana._

_Sasori yang mendengar suara itu langsung berlari ke ruangan yang ada di sebelahnya dan menengok dari kaca jendela ruangan di sebelahnya. "Sakura! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Sasori._

_Sakura tersenyum sepintas menatap anikinya tersebut. Lalu menghempaskan diri jatuh._

'_BRUGH'_

_._

"Hubungan kita? Apa kau melupakan itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Hentikan.." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau berjanji akan mengumumkan hubungan kita kan?"

"Hentikan.." ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau melupakan janji kita?"

"Hentikan!" jerit Sakura sembari memegangi kepalanya, meremas rambutnya yang tadi rapi, kini berantakan – sungguh kacau –.

"Sakura.." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura menangkis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuhnya, "kenapa? Kenapa kau menghianatiku Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau biarkan aku begitu hancur? Kenapa? Jawab aku!" teriak Sakura histeris.

Semua orang di aula itu menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Sakura.. aku mohon.. dengarkan aku.. saat ini yang ada di hatiku hanya dirimu.." jelas Sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya penjelasan itu belum cukup untuk mengobati kehampaan di hati Sakura, "cukup Sasuke-kun.. semuanya sudah berakhir.. hiks.. aku tidak mau semakin terluka lagi.. hiks.." isak Sakura.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku mohon.." pinta Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura! Bukankah aku adalah kebenaran dalam hidupmu? Bukankah aku selalu kau letakkan di hatimu? Bukankah aku selalu menjadi nomor satu di hatimu?" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik, tersenyum, lalu menangis kembali. Linang demi linang air mata terus menerus membasahi pipinya. "Kau memang kebenaran.. kebenaran yang menyakitkan. Kau memang ku letakkan di hatiku, tapi untuk tidak menyaitiku. Kau sudah membuat lubang di hatiku Sasuke-kun, kau sudah membuat kehampaan di hatiku, hingga aku mati rasa.. kau memang menjadi nomor satu di hatiku, nomor satu dari belakang.." jelas Sakura. Mungkin sudah cukup jelas sekarang.

"Sakura.. aku mohon.. jangan lanjutkan lagi! Aku tidak mau kau membenciku!" teriak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Ino memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Kau tidak membutuhkan Sakura.. karena kau memilikiku.." gumam Ino.

Sakura begitu terhenyak melihat kejadian di hadapannya, tanpa pikir-pikir lagi ia langsung berlari meninggalkan pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

"Sakura!" Sasuke hendak mengejar Sakura, akan tetapi dihalangi Ino.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari hingga ia tak tahu saat ini ia berada di mana. Tempat yang begitu gelap dan sunyi. Hanya isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar di sana.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia melihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut orange spike mengenakan tuksedo hitam. Piercing yang biasanya terpajang mengerikan di wajahnya, kini menghilang, kini yang terlihat adalah kegagahan seorang Pain.

"Sasuke.. menyakitimu?" tanya Pain.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! disakiti orang yang kita cintai! Itu sungguh menyakitkan!" teriak Sakura.

"Aku mengerti.." ucap Pain tenang.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kita! Sakit!" jerit Sakura.

Pain memegang kedua pundak Sakura, menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain.. bagaimana sakitnya.. ketimbang kau.. mungkin aku lebih merasakannya lagi.. melihat orang yang aku cintai, berduaan dengan orang yang dia cintai.. itu jauh lebih menyakitkan!" bentak Pain.

Sakura terdiam, ia semakin menangis, "sakit.. rasanya begitu sakit.. Pain-senpai.. bunuh saja aku.." ucap Sakura.

Pain semakin erat mencengkram pundak Sakura, "apa dengan bunuh diri semuanya bisa terselesaikan? Apa dengan bunuh diri sakitmu bisa menghilang?" tanya Pain. "Cobalah kuasai emosimu, jangan emosimu yang menguasaimu!" bentak Pain.

Sakura menatap Pain, ia tak menyangka Pain begitu dewasa, seingatnya Pain adalah bocah brandal yang kekanak-kanakan. Sakura menangkis tangan Pain, "aku bisa memutuskan hidupku sendiri!" teriak Sakura dan akan pergi meninggalkan Pain.

'SET' tangan Pain langsung menarik lengan Sakura hingga Sakura berbalik hadap dan berhadapan dengan Pain.

"Tenangkan dirimu," gumam Pain dan memegangi kedua pipi Sakura lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Sakura agak tersentak dengan perlakuan Pain, tapi ia terlihat menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan Pain. Mereka semakin larut dalam buaian sang nafsu. "Ngh~" disela acara ciuman panas itu Sakura mulai mendesah, hal itu membuat Pain tidak tinggal diam, ia merayapkan tangannya ke dada Sakura dan meremas dada Sakura dengan lembut.

'TIK.. TIK..' rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi dua insan yang sedang menikmati malam mereka.

"Ngh~" desah Sakura saat Pain menyelinapkan tangannya ke balik dres Sakura, dan perlahan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam vagina Sakura. "Ngh~ ah~" desah Sakura kembali saat Pain menciumi leher jenjangnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out jarinya di vagina Sakura. "Leubih dalam lagih senpaih.." pinta Sakura.

Pain pun memperdalam memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang dari tadi meremas dada Sakura, kini berkutat dengan penisnya yang terasa semakin memenuhi celana yang ia kenakan. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menggantikan peran tangan kiri Pain, Sakura meremas perlahan penis Pain yang menegang itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menuntun tangan kiri Pain untuk memanjakannya.

'DRESS' hujan semakin deras, menghapus jejak air mata Sakura yang mengering.

Pain kini mengganti peran jari telunjuknya dengan jari tengahnya. Dan memperdalam jarinya masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura yang hangat.

"Ngh~ ah~ ah~" desah Sakura.

Perlahan Pain membawa Sakura ke bawah pohon di dekat mereka, lalu merebahkan Sakura di bawah pohon tersebut. Menyikap dres Sakura, memperlihatkan pakaian dalam Sakura yang basah. Di tempat gelap itu, Pain masih dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang tengah merona. Pain pun mengecup bibir Sakura kembali, melumatnya kembali. "Sakura.. izinkan aku melakukannya.." gumam Pain di dekat telinga Sakura agar Sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas, wajar saja, di tengah hujan sepert ini sulit mendengar seseorang berbicara.

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa bantu aku?" pinta Pain.

Sakura pun melepaskan jas hitam Pain, kemejanya, kemudian celananya. Terlihatah sudah penis Pain yang berdiri tegak.

Pain pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura, melepaskan dres Sakura, hingga Sakura kini tengah tanpa busana. Dan terpampanglah tubuh porselin Sakura dan dada montok Sakura. Pain perlahan meremas dada Sakura, dan kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, lalu memberikan kissmark kembali di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ngh~" desah Sakura.

Pain yang mendengar desahan Sakura semakin menegang. Ia pun melebarkan kedua paha Sakura, lalu mengarahkan penisnya menuju vagina Sakura.

"Ah!" pekik Sakura saat penis Pain yang besar memaksa masuk lubang vaginanya yang sempit.

Pain memundurkan penisnya lalu memberikan hentakan di sana karena ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masuknya penis Pain menuju vagina Sakura.

"AH~!" pekik Sakura kembali, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat di sana. Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, hingga ia menitikkan air mata dan agak terisak.

Pain pun mengecup bibir Sakura kembali, "jangan menangis, nanti rasa sakitnya juga hilang" ucap Pain menenangkan Sakura. "Seperti halnya cinta, jika awalnya kau tersakiti oleh cinta, lama kelamaan, kau juga akan menikmati cinta itu sendiri" ucapnya lagi sembari dengan perlahan Pain menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan melakukan gerakan in-outnya.

Sakura pun mendesah hebat saat mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Pain memeluk Sakura, "jangan berhenti mencinta.. karena tidak semua cinta itu menyakitkan.." gumam Pain.

Sakura mengangguk, "Pain-senpai? Siapakah gadis yang kau sukai? Yang menyakitimu?" tanya Sakura sembari membalas pelukan Pain.

"Gadis yang ku sukai.. dia tidak menyakitiku.. belum saatnya saja, karena dia tidak tahu aku mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya.." ucap Pain mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Gadisku itu adalah kau Sakura.. kau.." gumam Pain melepaskan pelukannya, menatap emerald tak berdaya Sakura tajam.

Sakura pun menatap mata unik Pain, "aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Kau. Sakura? Izinkan aku mengisi kehampaan hatimu, menutup kembali lubang yang sudah Sasuke buat di hatimu.." ucap Pain lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, ia memeluk Pain erat. "Ya~! Aku izinkan," sahut Sakura.

Pain pun tersenyum simpul. 'Sakit yang menyakitkan ini.. kini sudah terbalaskan.. dengan kebahagiaan tiada banding..,' ucap Pain dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan? Kau sudah masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura di gerbang sekolah berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah.

Sakura tersenyum, "hn"' angguk Sakura.

Mereka pun memasuki gedung sekolah bersama.

"Kemana Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "dia.. dipindahkan dari sekolah," jelas Naruto.

"Oh~ karena aku ya?" tanya Sakura merunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Ini semua salah dia sendiri," sahut Naruto emosi.

"Lalu.. kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dia.. dia dan Itachi-senpai pindah ke Kiri. Orang tua mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka, jadi mereka dipindahkan ke Kiri agar lebih focus lagi belajar" jelas Naruto.

"Hn~" gumam Sakura. "Maaf," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku, sekolah kita jadi sepi" ucap Sakura.

"Astaga! Sakura-chan! Kau ini! Sekolah kita masih seperti sekolah kita yang dulu kok!" ungkap Naruto.

'PRANG!' kaca jendela kelas Sakura pecah diterobos seseorang dari luar.

"Hah?" semua orang di kelas tersebut terperanga.

"Sakit~" gumam orang yang menerobos tersebut. Bisa kalian tebak siapa?

"Pain-kun?" gumam Sakura.

"Ohayo! Hime-sama!" sapa Pain.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menerobos begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"WOYYY! PAIN! TUNGGU KAU YA! KAU MEMECAHKAN KACA LAGI?" teriak Iruka-sensei.

"Hehe.." tawa Pain. Ia pun menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari bersama menghindari Iruka-sensei.

Sakura awalnya bingung, tapi ia pun juga ikut-ikutan berlari. Lalu ia tertawa dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia belum pernah dikejar oleh guru sebelumnya.

**~FIN~**

**A/N:**

Fict macam apa ini?

Tidak bermutu sekali!

Alur dipercepat, ending ngegantung, semuanya masih belum jelas! Bagaimana ini!

Tapi sudahlah~ maafkan nee-chan mu ini Nandha-chan~ aku tidak bisa menciptakan fict yang kau harapkan~ hiks.. hiks.. hiks .. *pundung di pojokkan*.

Tapi tolong, review lagi di chapter ini..

TETEP! COBLOS BIRU-BIRU DI BAWAH INI!


End file.
